Lightning Wolf
by Parisblossem
Summary: A prophecy lays on this 1 wolf who can save millions. On his journey he meets many enemies that want to see him fail. Will he survive? Join him on this amazing and tough journey to find out!


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;"emstrongLightning Wolf/strong/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Before we start this story let me introduce myself I am emLightning Wolf/em and I protect Jamaa with the cost of my life. I have a wife her name is Alyssa We are a team. And we are on a mission to figure out what happened to the rest of our species. Now carry on. Read the story and enjoy it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;" It was Dusk I was spying on the Phantoms. And in case you don't know who I is, I am Lightning Wolf. I ran to Jamaa as fast as I could. I had and emergency to tell Mira. Once I ran my way there, I told Mira "Mira! We need help now! The Phantoms are about to come any moment! We don't have much time send me some help to distract the Phantoms!" Mira replied "No. We can't afford to lose anyone else as we did last time. We still need time to recover from the battle with the Phantom King. "But Mira!" No. Said Mira. Work this out with Greely. I can not deal with this now. I nodded and ran to Greely. Lightning Wolf? What's up? Lightning Wolf replied "I was wondering if you could come with me to fight the Phantoms. Ok. Greely replied. I'll go. Lightning Wolf got to his paws. Then what are we waiting for? Lets go! "Hold up" Said my wife Alyssa. What are you two up to now? I shrugged. Going to spy on the Phantoms I confessed. Well you're not going anywhere without me! Lightning Wolf brightened up. We're Going to fight the Phantom King!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;" We all ran out the entrance to where I saw the Phantoms last. When we got there they were gone. Where are they? Asked my wife Alyssa. I don't know. Lightning Wolf replied. That's when Greely stepped in let me use my Alfa stone to try to detect them. Wait what? I didn't know the Alfa stones did anything! Said Lightning Wolf. Well now you know. Greely replied. I watched as Greely lit up his stone. The outta no where the Phantoms came and surrounded us. And tied us up in this kind of gooey purple thing. I tried to move but I couldn't. That's when I yelled Alyssa! Remember The Lightning Strike move I taught you last night! I yelled. Alyssa Started shining bright with Lightning. And then gave me a vision of us training together I opened my eyes. My eyes were glowing! We started getting lifted up in the air and Greely sat there watching in terror. Then we Stroke down with Lightning on all the Phantoms. It was all blank until we both fell down. Alyssa and I. Greely was freed. Greely ran over to us while we were passed out on the floor and used his Alfa stone to pick us up and bring us back to Jamaa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;" I woke up with Mira and my wife Alyssa looking at me in terror. As they gasped as I woke up. My wife, Alyssa looked at me with eyes shining and looking into my eyes. I thought you were dead Lightning Wolf! Your heart stopped beating for a second! I looked up at her in terror. Oh my gosh! Alyssa I'm so sorry! We hugged each other. But I'm so glad your alive Lightning Wolf! As she wiped off her tears. Mira came to me looking straight at me in the eye. Lightning Wolf. Mira Snapped. Never do that again! I nodded When then she said You were one of the bravest warriors I have ever seen Lightning Wolf I don't want to lose you. I flinched at the praise. T..Thanks. I said shakily. Greely Ran into the room. He..He's alive?! He asked. Oh Thank Goodness! I thought he was dead! No. I'm not Lightning wolf replied. Lightning Wolf come to my den now. I need to talk to you. Lightning Wolf nodded. Ok. I replied as Alyssa stared at me eyes bright. I didn't want to leave those shining eyes. But I forced myself to. So..Greely you wanted to talk? He nodded. Then asked "That move you did. I have never seen it in you species before. Where did you see it?" Actually Lightning Wolf replied I made it myself. Are you surprised to see that new move? Greely replied. Yes. I am and keep making up those moves because they become useful. I nodded before he flicked his tail for me to leave. I took one last glance at him before I left./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;" I went to go see My wife, when I saw her talking with Mira. I went to go ease drop when she came out. I ran over. Alyssa lets get some rest. I licked her cheek before going to bed. Before I was half asleep she asked "Do you ever think we will see our family again?" I replied. I don't know. That's when I fell asleep. I woke up in a place I have never seen before. It was soft on my paws and I looked down where am I? I asked. It was all quiet when suddenly, Aooooooo My ears pricked up What was that? I asked myself. I followed the howl running really hard. When I got there I saw Alyssa looking at me in horior at the way the town looked. I too stared in horor I woke up gasping. My wife looked at me worried and then asked "Are you ok?" I nodded it was only a dream Alyssa. She replied ok. Lightning Wolf got to his paws and walked away. Hmm, I wonder what kind of dream that was. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Greely? Yes Alyssa? came a reply. I was wondering sence you and Lightning Wolf are close friends if you can make Lightning Wolf tell you whats bothing him in his dream? Greely replyed. Ok. I'll try. Thank you! I said before walking away. Then suddenly I saw a flash of Lightning I ran with my cold paws on the hard floor. I heard a skream. Alyssa! Help me! I ran as fast as I could, but it was too late. When I got there I saw about ten wolves staring at me in delight. Haha one laughed. Well, well, well what do we have here? I gasped at the sight. Shade Clan! Our worst enimy! I howled as loud as I could, before they took me, tied me up, and wraped me in a black bag. I've been kidnapped! I told myself. Mira heard the howl. Mira then yelled "Get up! Everyone! The Lightning Wolf family has been captured!" Shocked mumures filled the air. What! No! That can't be true! Were doomed! Mira got up. No. Were not doomed. We can figure this out once we all calm down. Now let me speak. First, before we assume they were captured when part of their howl was cut off. Check their dens. One of the bunnies went to look. Their not there! Said the bunny. I looked down. Where else could they be then? I sent out Sir Gilbert and Liza to use their alfa stone to look for them. Suddenly, Liza got something. I ran over there. I took a deep breath and sure enough there ligh paw marks on the ground. Follow the paw marks! I told them. Liza watched the ground while Sir Gilbert took the look out. Liza followed the paw marks when they stopped in their tracks with mouths open staring in shock. Shade Clan? Liza asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Looking for these two? The leader of the pack asked, as they pushed Alyssa and Lightning Wolf into sight. Liza then stared in horor as she saw the chains on their legs, body, and mouth. Their inconsiouse at the moment. We clawed them to sleep. Now that you've seen your scrawny little- he got cut off as Lightning Wolf flashed a flicker of lightning on him. The leader of the Clan yelled "Get him!" But he was too late. Lightning Wolf has cut himself free! Come and get me ShadeClan! Yelled Lightning Wolf. He ran as the ShadeClan leader chased him. He ran for about 5 minutes until he ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped off. The ShadeClan leader accidently jumped off with Lightning Wolf and they fell into a river. Lightning Wolf fell into the water feeling hopeless and not bothering to move. He thought that this was the end… He closed his eyes and remembered his past. I will miss you mom. He whispered to himself. Liza watching as Alissa cried. Liza didn't know what to do! Lightning Wolf watched as his life flashed by... Sorry Alissa, sorry Liza, I have failed. Lightning wolf reached the bottom of the water and passed out. Liza watched as Alissa started to cry so much and passed out. She called sir Gilbert to take her back to Jamaa as she jumped into the water to try and save Lightning Wolf before he was completely gone. She reached the end of the water and grabbed Lightning Wolf and brought him back to jamaa with her alfa stone. The other animals watched in horror as Lightning Wolf was brought back motionless. Many animals were murmuring "Is he okay?" "Omg will he be alright?!" "We are so doomed!" Many were crying as well. As lightning Wolf was layed down he began to move a little. He woke up coughing out blood and water. "Is the ShadeClan leader dead?" He asked. "Yes." Said Liza. "But you almost got yourself killed!" "I don't care." Lightning Wolf spat back. "I promised Mira that I would protect Jamaa with the cost of my life." Said Lightning Wolf. "I don't break promises." Added Lightning Wolf. /span/p


End file.
